


I Didn't Mean To

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent Phan, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from phanfic's tumblr: "Dan and Phil have a teenage son who for some reason (idk) needs to get something from Dan and phil's room and ends up accidentally walking in while they're doing the do and just awkwardness and some humour would be good"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean To

“You sure Jason’s asleep?” Dan asks his husband of nearly 12 years as they make their way to their bedroom.

“Should be, he was supposed to be in bed an hour ago,” Phil states, closing the door behind him. He pulls Dan close, finding comfort in the warmness that was his husband. Dan doesn’t know how Phil does it. He still manages to look like he was 23 with his bright blue eyes that never dulled and his seemingly permanent ‘sexy smirk’ worn on his face.

“Very good,” Dan smiles in return as he rests his forehead on Phil’s. “It has been a while since we had some alone time, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Phil sighs as he presses his lips on Dan’s, his hands resting on his hips. Dan brings them on to the bed, entangling his fingers into Phil’s hair to deepen the kiss. It had been so long since they had gotten off. It was hard to fit that in between Jason’s soccer practices and school and constantly taking Jason where he wants to go. However now, it was just Dan and Phil time and they were enjoying every second of it.

Phil pushes Dan slowly onto the bed, lips still attached to each other. Dan’s hands slip under Phil’s shirt, caressing every inch of Phil’s chest. Phil’s breathing starts to get heavier as he felt Dan grinding on his leg.

“A little eager, are we?” Phil smirks, hands traveling down to Dan’s pajama bottoms, stopping right below the belly button.

“Phil.. S-stop t-teasing,” Dan moans from underneath him and pulls his bottoms down. He guides Phil’s hand to his length, slowly stroking himself. Dan groans out loud and bucks his hips into his and Phil’s hand.

“Shh, Bear, you might wake up Jason,” Phil smiles, bringing his other hand to cover Dan’s mouth.

-

Jason laid awake on his bed. He was supposed to be asleep an hour ago but something was keeping him up. Not anything in particular, he just didn’t have the ability to go to sleep. Not yet anyways. Jason sits up and looks at the alarm clock for the umpteenth time.

11:30pm

He remembers when he was about 5 and when he had trouble falling asleep as well. He would climb into his parent’s room and snuggle in between him. If they didn’t mind him sleeping on their bed when he was 5, what difference would it make if he was 15? Feeling satisfied with his decision, he slips out of bed, slowly opened his door. As he makes his way down the hallway, he hears a noise coming from his parents room.

Is dad having another nightmare? Jason asks himself internally as his hand gets closer to his parents’ doorknob.

-

“Faster, Phil, faster!” Dan gasps out, his hands scratching at Phil’s back.

“Hold on, Bear, you’re very needy tonight,” Phil swallows a moan and thrusts his hips faster. Suddenly, he stops.

“Phil, what the fuck,” Dan protests, moving his hips to try and create some friction.

“No, no, no, stop,” Phil puts his hand back on Dan’s mouth, “I think I hear something.”

Dan licked Phil’s hand off and glared at him.

“You’re just paranoid, move,” he grits out. Phil starts moving once again, faster than he did before. Dan lets out a loud moan as Phil hits his spot. He continues to hit Dan’s spot until Dan started coming, eyes glued shut, letting out high pitched sighs.

“Al-almost… there,” Phil moans, almost on the brink of releasing.

“Hey Dad, Pa, can I- OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Jason shrieks, quickly bringing his hands to cover his eyes and shut the door right away.

“SHIT,” Phil yells as he releases, collapsing over Dan who was laughing on below him. Phil is heavily breathing, still coming down.

“Oh my god, I thought he was supposed to be asleep,” Dan laughs out and then at Phil’s face. He could not believe Jason saw them actually having sex. There was no way they could play it off, Jason knew exactly what they were doing.

“Come on, I think we have to talk to him,” Dan slides out of bed, putting on his pants that were laying on the floor.

“How are you acting like this is no big deal, Dan? Jason, our 15 year old son, just walked in on us. Is this not awkward for you?” Phil asks, looking at Dan like he was from another planet.

“It is, believe me,” Dan sighs as he throws Phil’s pants at his face. “But it was bound to happen eventually. Plus, I want to know why he is awake.”

Dan and Phil make their to Jason’s room, slowly opening his door.

“Jason?” Phil asks as he peeks inside, finding Jason curled underneath his duvet in attempt to block out the scary images he had just witnessed.

Oh god, we are so screwed, Phil thinks to himself, opening the door wider and walking in with Dan.

“Are you decent?” Jason asks, his voice sounding muffled from under the duvet. Dan chuckles before replying with a yes. Jason emerges from his blanket fort, not making eye contact with neither Dan or Phil.

“Okay, well, first of all, what are you doing awake?” Dan asks, attempting to stay calm. Phil doesn’t have to know that he is internally freaking out.

“I dunno, couldn’t sleep, I guess,” Jason replies, looking up. “I just wanted to go to bed with you guys like I did when I was 5 but that didn’t turn out the way I planned.”

Dan chuckles at Jason’s embarrassed face before apologizing.

“Sorry, Jay, we thought you would’ve been asleep by now,” Phil says, “Also, your dad and I haven’t had a lot of time to ourselves, you know?” He continues, smiling awkwardly, trying to maintain his composure.

“It-it’s fine, I guess I won’t be getting much sleep anyways,” Jason replies, trying not to laugh out loud. It will take more than a little while to get that disturbing mental image out of his head.

“Just try and get enough sleep, okay? You need it, being 15 and all,” Dan reasons, trying to bring an end to the uncomfortable tension in the air. Hopefully it will be gone in the morning and Jason will actually maintain eye contact.

Jason nods and settles back into his duvet cueing Dan and Phil to leave the room.

“Hey guys?” Jason starts, stopping Dan from closing the door.

“Yeah?” Phil asks.

“How is it that you get more action than I do?”


End file.
